Kleines Mädchen hat verloren
by Kethlyn
Summary: Chapter 11 added! Pre X2. A little girl finds refuge in Nightcrawler's own refuge in Boston. Not a Mary Sue. Just a story of what Kurt might have done before he met the Xmen. ON HAITUS DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't work for Marvel Comics. Got no job. Got no money. Please don't sue me.  
  
About the story: Jean and Storm weren't the only women to invade Kurt's refuge, that run down church in Boston. There had been another - a little girl. A tale about Nightcrawler, before he met the X-men.  
  
Note: I don't own any of the comics, they're hard to get in the country I live in. I've seen the cartoon and the films though. I know that my knowledge of the X men saga is extremely limited, but try to consider that before any thoughts of flaming me, ok?  
  
The other main character in this story, Siobhan, is not a Mary-Sue. She's far too young to be anyone's romantic interest or have extraordinary skills. I dislike Mary-Sue fanfiction anyway.  
  
--  
  
Chapter 1 - Set up.  
  
Siobhan was sulking. Not only had her father forced her to miss the Powerpuff girls, but he'd passed McDonalds too. Twice. Cries of 'where are we going' had not got an answer and she didn't hold much hope of a response were she to ask 'are we there yet' either. She knew what question would get an answer though.  
  
"Are we gonna see mommy? Can I see mommy, please?" Siobhan said in the most pathetic, childish voice she could manage. Her father growled "Shut yer face, girl" and spat out of the car window in response.  
  
So she sat in the back of the car, glaring into the car mirror that for some strange reason, her father kept looking nervously into every so often. She could feel his fear and instinctively knew it wasn't directed at her - besides, an 8 year old girl glaring at her father in the mirror would hardly inspire terror. A saying of her mother's came to her then 'Keep your face screwed up like that and when the wind changes, it'll stay that way forever' and Siobhan looked out the window instead. She could see they were approaching a run down building with pretty coloured windows - what was the name for those sort of windows again, the stained glass effect? Yeah that's it. A pity about the graffiti though.  
  
Her father pulled up near rusted metal fencing where nature laughs was written very poorly; Siobhan had seen better looking graffiti in brighter, bolder paint and with the second word more clear to read on the wall of the apartment she lived in. "Why're we here daddy?" she asked, looking plaintively up at her father as he got out of the car. "Never you mind, sit tight and keep yer mouth shut, girl, ok?" he replied. "But this place looks scary and I wanna go home!" she protested a little louder. "Look Sio, daddy's just gotta meet some friends and'll be right back, ya hear?" he said looking over his shoulder at his daughter. Siobhan looked around, could make out another car just a short distance away in the dark. She had felt her father's fear for some time and now felt just as scared. She shivered and watched as her father met the men from the other car.  
  
Snippets of conversation could be heard from her position crouched back in the car. She could feel bad vibes from these men, they were up to no good, of that she was sure of. Then again, neither was her dad.  
  
"Got the money, dude?" one man asked.  
  
"Ye. yeah, sure thing guys. $5,000, like you asked." Replied her father.  
  
"We'll see 'bout that, will take a while to make sure."  
  
"Well, well you see, I need to get going."  
  
"Weren't thinkin' o' slippin' town, were you?" the other man said somewhat menacingly.  
  
The talk became mumbles as the two men counted the money; Siobhan wasn't close enough to hear. Not that she wanted to, she could feel the men's growing aggravation and wanted to leave, but was smart enough to realise that drawing attention to herself would not be a good idea.  
  
A glint of something shiny attracted her gaze away from her father and his shady dealings. It came from the men's car, where another man was getting out. He meant to hurt someone and it didn't take a genius to figure out who was going to be hurt tonight, neither did it take a genius to realise that the shiny glint was a gun.  
  
He fired. Siobhan covered her mouth, stopped herself from screaming. Watched her father fall.  
  
"Aw... what you do that for? We hadn't finished countin' the money!" said one man looking at the corpse, a pool of blood already forming directly under Siobhan's father's head.  
  
"Ain't got the time to be waiting." Replied the guy with the gun. "You hide the corpse and you check the car. Look, this way, we not only get the money, we get rid of that idiot and make a bit of dough selling his crappy car."  
  
"Heh. True enough. Where will I dump the corpse?"  
  
"How the hell should I know? Try that abandoned church over there, no one ever goes in."  
  
"Sure thing. Hey, all nice and religious for his funeral!"  
  
Siobhan didn't watch her father getting dragged along the concrete, leaving a trail of blood. She was watching the other guy approach her car, her green eyes wide in terror.  
  
He opened the car door. Siobhan started screaming.  
  
--  
  
Kurt Wagner woke up, noticed what the time was and sighed. The drug barons were at it again. Why they had to use his current home as a location to do their dealings, he didn't know and neither did he care to find out. He kept to himself and although he wouldn't have minded company, he knew with his outworldly appearance, that was probably impossible. Besides, who in their right mind would try talking to that lot? He had on more than one occasion, considered preaching to them about the Lord, but knew that would be futile.  
  
Observing them wouldn't do any harm though, it was 3'o clock in the morning, by the time he would get back to sleep, it would be daylight. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and slipped on a shirt.  
  
He was just about to teleport when he heard gunshots. "Mein Gott!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself, hoping he had not been heard. He teleported anyway.  
  
Too late. Whatever that man had done, he was beyond help now. Kurt watched from the roof as the man's corpse was dragged along into the direction of his church. Well he wasn't about to share his place of worship with a corpse and druggies. Not tonight anyhow. This had gone on long enough, even though this was only the first time a man had been murdered in one of the drug user's meetings, Kurt would make sure it would be the last.  
  
He waited till they were inside the building, then teleported directly behind them. The man was too shocked at Nightcrawler's unexpected arrival to reach for a weapon. Nightcrawler needed none. As his fist swiftly connected with the man's head, his tail lashed around the man's legs, tripping him over. If the punch didn't knock the guy out cold, the stone floor did. Then Kurt realised that perhaps he should have just let the man dump the corpse, wait for them all to leave, then teleport the dead body to a nearby hospital. Now why hadn't he thought of that before resorting to violence?  
  
Then he heard a girl scream.  
  
God moves in mysterious ways. One bad guy down, two to go and perhaps tonight, one soul could be saved.  
  
--  
  
Chapter 2 will be up within a week! 


	2. Fright

Notes: Oh my. I didn't expect so many reviews for just the first chapter. Thanks! I think the title means Little girl lost. At least that's what my German cousin told me. I was never taught how to speak the language and so my knowledge comes from 3 months in Germany and my cousin. I will certainly try to refrain from typing Kurt's accent, but the urge to replace every letter 'W' with a 'V' will be very tempting - I've made fun of my German cousin over this after all. Naughty me.  
  
As for the level of violence Kurt used I anticipated this being questioned! It might have been hindsight, precognition granted from God, the fact he's just been rudely awakened at 3 in the morning so isn't thinking straight, or one of the bad guys could have a mutant power that amplifies his emotions and affects everyone else in the surrounding area, thus his evil bad guy self rubs off on everyone, but just doesn't realise that and never will. Take your pick.  
  
I upload my chapters from MS word documents and I've just noticed it does not keep all the formatting. Plus its auto correct is rather annoying. Apologies in advance if it spoils your reading pleasure.  
  
--  
  
Chapter 2: Fright  
  
"Please, oh please don't kill me!" Siobhan squealed, as the door was opened. The man did not reply, instead calling over to his companion, "Hey there's a kid in here!" He had no desire to kill the child; he had children of his own. He wondered how his daughter would feel in this situation; if he ever lost favour in the gang, he could wind up just like this poor child's daddy. "Hush now, Barry won't hurt ya" He said in a friendly tone of voice as surprisingly gentle hands reached out and grabbed a kicking and screaming Siobhan out of the car.. Giving his name had been an afterthought; he was going to say 'we' but could not vouch for his companion's sense of morality.  
  
His companion, the killer walked over and kneels down, smiling malevolently at the girl. "Well well. What a pretty lookin' sight." He looks up, notices but ignores the subtle shuffle of Barry drawing the girl closer. "An' heres me almost thinkin' that perhaps I wasted a good bullet on that filthy bastard. We're gonna have some fun tonight with this little one." He reached out to touch her, she flinched and Barry glared. "Bloody hell, she looks the same age as my Tammy, for crying out loud!" The killer glared back, but he was a lean scrawny guy who would only play with the big boys if he had his wide selection of brass knuckles and firearms. Barry was a big strong guy, in melee he would undoubtedly win if they came to blows. The killer made his excuse "Sam ain't back yet, I'll see what's keepin' him, you wait here." He turned round and stalked off.  
  
--  
  
From the shadows, Kurt had been watching the exchange between the two men. At first, he had thought of teleporting in, grabbing the girl, then teleporting out. But he didn't want to be seen, the girl had been through enough already, plus in such a small car, there was a very high risk of being impaled in car parts. That wouldn't help him or the girl. He heard the man, Barry, try and calm the girl down, which reassured him, but as for the murderer. He continued to listen, tensed when the killer almost touched the child, sighed in relief once the killer walked away. The girl was crying now and Kurt was torn between going to her and dealing with the killer. The actions of Barry made up Kurt's mind; the strongman had given her a hankie, asking her in soft tones to dry her face.  
  
Unfortunately Kurt spent too long observing them. A loud curse emanated from the church, the killer had plainly discovered his friend slumped unconscious inside. "Barry! Sam's been knocked out, help me get him outta here!" Barry scooped the girl in his arms and ran over to the church and unknown to him, Nightcrawler followed.  
  
--  
  
The killer checked Sam for a pulse, cursed again when Barry came with the girl. "Haven't you killed her yet?" Barry didn't respond, instead tried to shield the girl from the sight of her dead father; Siobhan instead struggled once more and screamed as she got a close up view of her father's dead eyes, his head was a bloody mess. Then mercifully, she fainted.  
  
Barry laid her gently to the ground and then started dragging Sam out of the church. He looked back at his companion, about to tell him to leave the girl alone, but saw a pair of yellow eyes watching them all. "Gonzo? Whoever whooped Sam is still in here..." Barry blinked and the killer, Gonzo spun round. The yellow eyes were gone. "Spooked Barry?" Gonzo laughed. Then he heard a sound directly above him.  
  
There was no time to dodge the plank of wood that came hurling towards him. But it wasn't enough to knock him out either. "What the.?" Gonzo exclaimed, reaching for pistol as more planks fell. He heard Barry yell "Lets get the hell outta here!" then watched in amazement as something dark popped out of nowhere, grabbed the girl, then popped out of existence again. It, whatever the hell it was, had happened in an instant. Gonzo was now spooked too. He felt he could have jumped right out of his skin when Barry laid a hand on his shoulders. "Who's scared now?" Barry asked sarcastically. Gonzo didn't hear and shook his fist, yelling "I'll be back! Me and my boys will sort you out, ya hear!?" It took all of Barry's strength just to drag both Gonzo and Sam out of the church. The girl's father must have brought backup, he thought. They had the money and the girl was far safer away from Gonzo's perverted clutches. Barry just wanted to go home to his kids.  
  
--  
  
Kurt held the girl securely in his arms as he watched the men leave. He was sitting one of the great beams that supported the roof, his tail still curled round a plank of wood. Letting the wood clatter to the floor, he teleported into his small room, in the spire of the church. There, he tried to make the girl comfortable, using all his spare blankets to make a bed for her. "Woher kommen Sie?" He asked, knowing the girl would not reply. He didn't know what to do with her, wanted to take her home preferably before she woke up, but of course knew not where to go. There was also the matter of her father's body, but he didn't have the energy to teleport a dead body then to teleport himself back again. Instead, he opened his small pantry, took out two dishes and then rummaged around for something to eat. He would have prepared some cereal, but the milk was a day out of date, not that he had a fridge to store it in anyway. Kurt's foodstuffs mainly consisted of dried or tinned food that could be boiled up on his little stove. "Pasta pronto, with a tomato and herb sauce." He said to himself, reading a packet. "5 minutes preparation, need only water. Good hot or cold, ja?" It wasn't often Kurt got to talk to anyone, so he was going to make the most of it; despite the conversation being one sided.  
  
When the meal was done, Kurt ate his as quickly as he could. Dawn was approaching and he didn't know when the girl would wake up. He left a bowl of the pasta on the table. It would either do for his lunch later, or if the girl woke up, she could have it. He hoped to get her to a hospital long before she awoke though. First, he would deal with her father.  
  
--  
  
Siobhan slowly woke up. She felt snug and safe the cocoon of blankets wrapped round her, but then realised she had her shoes on. Shoes? In bed? Then she remembered. This wasn't her bed. Or her room. She didn't even know how she got here. She looked around, expecting to see the bad men, but was very much alone. "Daddy." she whispered, the memories of barely 2 hours ago coming back to her quite clearly. Getting up, she saw the food. Hunger pangs took over from common sense and grief; she hadn't eaten since lunchtime, back in school. Unusual for her dad, he had picked her up from school and had driven non stop. To his death, she reminded herself. Chocking back tears, she picked up the cooling bowl of pasta and ate it as she explored the room. The first thing she looked for was a door, which strangely enough, wasn't locked, but with its squeaking hinges, sounded like it hadn't been opened in ages. As she walked down the stairs, she realised she was still in the church.  
  
Siobhan broke into a run, still managing to shovel the pasta down with her fork. Although she knew daddy was dead, a part of her hoped this was all just a bad dream, that he was somehow still alive and waiting for her. When she got to the place where her father had been though, there was nothing. Except the drying blood.  
  
---  
  
Teleporting to the body, Kurt prayed. Then he gathered his thoughts and teleported to an alleyway behind a police station, a mile from his church. He had explored Boston and the surrounding area months before, just in case. That precaution had paid off since then in a number of small ways. Now it paid off again. He might have teleported to a hospital instead, but the nearest was even further than the police station.  
  
Back in his room the first thing he noticed that the door was ajar. Throwing caution to the wind, he rushed out. "Wo ist..." He was about to say 'Where are you?' Then he saw her.  
  
Siobhan heard a noise behind her.  
  
Demonic looking man and angelic looking girl looked at each other. Yellow eyes looked down onto green. Kurt didn't want to frighten her by coming any closer. Siobhan was too scared to run. Both just looked at each other, each waiting for the other to act first.  
  
__  
  
Well thanks to all the lovely feedback, I decided not to wait a week to upload this chapter.  
  
Woher kommen Sie = Where are you from. At least that's what I hope it means.  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon. 


	3. Brat in the Belfry

Notes: Ah! So my German isn't as bad as I thought. It is very hard to remember phrases without the aid of a phrasebook, plus if I start double checking every phrase with my cousin, she will ask why, I'll get embarrassed, she will laugh. Not good to admit you still like cartoons, comics and movies based on such genres when you're over 21!  
  
About Kurt's accent. I am not going to type the accent, although because he does pronounce the letter 'w' as 'v' and because Siobhan can be polite when she wants to, she will call him Mr Vagner. Heh.  
  
--  
  
Chapter 3: Brat in the Belfry  
  
Unintentionally, Siobhan was the first to move. Well actually it was the bowl of pasta that moved first, as it slipped from her trembling hand to the floor. Siobhan was more than just frightened now. She was terrified. She took a step backwards, meaning to run, but couldn't take her sight off the blue guy standing a few feet away from her. To her eyes, he was scary looking, yet he had not threatened her, in fact, he had a bemused, quizzical expression on his face. Siobhan was confused. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" she wailed. "I'll clean it up, just please don't hurt me!"  
  
Kurt Wagner wasn't bothered about the food; the floor had to be cleaned anyway, due to last night's events. He silently congratulated himself on having the foresight to buy cheap plastic bowls that are hard to break and almost laughed when the girl started scooping up the pasta back into the bowl with her fork. "Little one, I am not going to hurt you. Leave that, you will only get dirty." He said, trying to sound friendly. The girl looked up. "You promise?" she said, a slight tremor in her voice. "I promise." Kurt replied. Then, for extra effect, he took out a small bible from his coat. "I swear on the bible, see?"  
  
Siobhan stood up. In her estimation, religious people were weird and this guy certainly fitted in with her opinion. She had never heard of religious people doing bad things though and could remember when she used to go to church with her mother, back when her parents still lived together. "You don't look like a good guy." She said, feeling a little braver. The blue guy chuckled. "No I don't look like a good guy," he admitted. "But I sent the bad guys away." Siobhan stood her ground as the blue guy - she had no name for him yet - approached her and knelt beside her, so his height was level with her own. "I rescued you. Will that make me a good guy?" Siobhan couldn't think of anything to say. Closer up, he didn't look scary anymore. He looked funny and his accent was funny too. A few moments of silence passed, then the blue guy held out his hand. "My name is Kurt Wagner, what is yours?" Siobhan took a deep breath, grasped his hand with hers and replied, "My name is Siobhan Rubano, Mr Vagner." Kurt smiled and she smiled back. The tension between them dissipated.  
  
--  
  
Kurt led her back upstairs. Or rather, he teleported. This method of travel fascinated the little girl and she appeared delighted. Once in the room Siobhan asked about her father and Kurt, saddened by the unnecessary loss of life, had told her that he wished there was more he could have done to save the man. Siobhan surprisingly was the first to change the rather depressing subject. "You have a funny voice!" she blurted out. "Ja," Kurt agreed.  
  
A slightly chubby face gave the impression of a cherub, with soft brown curls and those eyes, pools of emerald green, Kurt thought. If she had good haircut and dress, instead of the horrible bright pink jeans and top she wore, Siobhan could look angelic. He was pleasantly surprised at how trusting she had been so far. He was not just going to abandon her at a hospital, like he had planned. Not now.  
  
"So where do you live, Siobhan? I can take you home if you wish." Kurt asked. Siobhan's answer was unexpected. "I don't wanna go home! Daddy's girlfriend don't like me!" Kurt looked bewildered so Siobhan tried to explain. "I live with my daddy and his girlfriend. Carlotta's horrible! Trailer trash! She says nasty things about me in Spanish when I'm about, that's not nice at all! She cuts my hair cos she says a hairdresser costs too much!" Kurt tried not to laugh as Siobhan launched into a descriptive rant about how horrible Carlotta was, from her huge hoop earrings to her painted toenails. When she took a very deep breath to rant some more, Kurt interrupted. "What about other family? Tante? Onkel?" Siobhan figured out what he meant and shook her head. "I have an Auntie Rosa, but she's in jail." Kurt sighed. Siobhan had not once mentioned her mother, so presumed she was dead. He hadn't a clue how to look after a small child. He remembered when he was that young, how other children would try pulling his tail; call him a Smurf or worse. Not pleasant. His own experience with childhood would not be relevant here.  
  
"Mr Vagner?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
"There is bottled water in the cupboard."  
  
"WATER? Don't you have any coke? Juice? Anything with flavour?  
  
Kurt sighed again. This had already turned out to be a long day and it wasn't even afternoon yet.  
  
--  
  
Siobhan had to eventually resort to drinking mere water. But in her most charmingly innocent voice, she made Kurt promise to buy her coke. Oh he had tried explaining that shopping is difficult for him, but then she came up with the ingenious suggestion of waiting till after dark, when the shops had shut, teleporting into a shop and stealing some. Kurt spent an hour explaining to her that as a man of God, he would not do that; his religious speech fell on deaf ears. So he tried a different approach.  
  
"A lot of stores are open 24/7 in Amerika  
  
"Not the little local stores! Why not just leave some money behind to pay for the stuff?"  
  
"I already do that."  
  
"Why didn't you say so in the first place then?"  
  
Kurt Wagner could feel a headache coming on. "I am going to clean the downstairs. You can listen to the radio, or read a book, if you like." With that said, he left Siobhan to amuse herself. He didn't immediately sweep the floor though. At the altar near the back of the church, he prayed, asking God for guidance in what to do with a brat in the belfry - albeit not those exact words. Then he started cleaning  
  
--  
  
When Kurt left, Siobhan examined the books in the bookcase. No comics. No Harry Potter. No taste at all in reading material. Some of the books were in a language she could not understand, but when she spotted a German to English dictionary and a phrasebook, she guessed that the foreign books were in German. As it was her second time in the room, this time round her purpose wasn't to look for an escape route. So this time round, she noticed the circus posters, a few with a picture of her new blue friend, proclaiming 'The incredible Nightcrawler!' "So he is sorta cool after all!" Siobhan said out loud, her estimation of his 'coolness' going up a few notches. She had just switched on the battery powered radio, when she heard a now familiar 'bamf' sound, indicating Kurt was back.  
  
The radio crackled as she turned it up and a news bulletin blared out. "Police have identified the body found earlier today as Miguel Rubano, aged 28. No further details have been released, although the police are appealing for any witnesses." Siobhan turned sharply to Kurt. "That's daddy! Oh daddy. Why? Why did dad have to die?" she cried as she flung herself at Kurt. He held her close as she sobbed onto his chest.  
  
Having never known what it was like to have a father; Kurt had no words of comfort to offer. His God brought him comfort; prayer was the only form of comforting words he knew. Siobhan had indicated she held no faith in God. He prayed anyway, in his own language, until all tears were dry.  
  
--  
  
If this sounds like a Mary Sue, please review and tell me ok? I have not given Siobhan any mutant powers because I do not like Mary Sue fanfiction. Siobhan isn't even based on anyone I know!  
  
Chapter 4 appearing soon. 


	4. Saintly

Chapter 4: Saint  
  
Siobhan continued to hold onto Kurt in a tight embrace, while he looked down in wonderment at the small girl. 'She came to me, without hesitation, without fear.' he thought, 'No child has ever...'  
  
His thoughts were distracted by something small and hard pressing against his chest. He dislodged Siobhan and for the first time, noticed a little chain round the girl's neck. "What is this?" he asked, as he gently pulled the chain up to take a closer look. "Ein medaillon? Saint Christopher!"  
  
"Huh? That? My mommy got me this locket for my seventh birthday. Who's Saint Christopher?"  
  
"Patron Saint of travellers, kleine."  
  
"Oh? Mommy said it guides lost souls home." Siobhan shrugged. "It hasn't worked."  
  
"Ah, that is because you have no faith in it!" Kurt said, not about to pass up an opportunity to do a little bit of preaching.  
  
"Whatever." Siobhan tucked the locket back under her jumper. She pointed to the posters. "That you? What did you do in the circus? Were you any good?"  
  
Kurt recognised a change the subject tactic when he heard one, but sensing that bringing up the locket, thus bringing up Siobhan's mother, was a sensitive subject, he smiled and said "I can show you."  
  
--  
  
Siobhan provided a captivated audience as Kurt went through a series of aerial stunts from rafter to rafter in the great hall of the church. The natural acrobat twisted, spun and teleported from location to location with the greatest of ease, as if it was the simplistic form of exercise one could do. It was an ample opportunity for a much needed workout, Kurt reflected.  
  
Siobhan clapped and shouted "Go Mr Wagner! You da man!" Kurt's performance had obviously cheered the young girl up.  
  
Eventually the show came to an end, as an exhausted blue German and thrilled to bits youngster walked back up to the spire. This time Siobhan prepared a meal, explaining that as her dad's girlfriend Carlotta refused to cook, Siobhan had learnt herself.  
  
Outside, it was dark now and being winter, very cold. Siobhan shivered in her clothing as she boiled up a tin of peas, stewed steak and potato. Kurt watched her carefully, but she seemed to know what she was doing. He was feeling very tired, it had been a while since he had been through his old circus routine, so was most appreciative of Siobhan's company now so remembered his promise to get some soda for the girl.  
  
Surprisingly, it was also Siobhan who said grace. "God please don't make me fat, cos look out teeth, look out gums, down the hatchet, here it comes!" Kurt rolled his eyes upwards, amused.  
  
After the meal, Kurt showed her where the toilet was. "Toilets in a church?" Siobhan questioned. "Ja. Even priests have to pee. Fixed the klempnerarbeit myself." It was a little known fact that before the church was abandoned; the church fund had paid for the modern age marvel known as plumbing.  
  
"Klempnerarbeit? You mean plumbing, right?"  
  
"Ja, ja that is the word! I will have you learning Deutsch yet!" Kurt's knowledge of the English language was fluent enough, but not perfect.  
  
"And the circus stuff? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"Er... If you are a good girl."  
  
--  
  
Now as promised, Kurt took Siobhan shopping. She wasn't used to shopping in the dark, so kept close to Kurt until he had made sure the security cameras would not detect them and gave her a flashlight. He also gave her some money to use in a coke can machine and she thoughtfully came back with two cans.  
  
"So now you have all the sprudelnd drinks you want, how about we get you a change of clothes, ja?" Kurt suggested once Siobhan had picked up a few litres of her favourite fizzy drinks.  
  
Siobhan smiled at the way Kurt would substitute English words with German if he didn't know the right word to use. It was a challenge trying to figure out what he meant and a great way of learning a new language, far better than listening to Carlotta screech at her in Spanish! Siobhan had refused to learn any of it, even at her father's insistence.  
  
"So how come you have the money for all this anyway?" Siobhan asked, curious. If he was going to spend money on clothes for her, she wanted to know if she could go for the famous brands.  
  
"American Express. Never leave home without it." Kurt replied with a grin.  
  
They ported from the supermarket to a clothing department store, the drinks in a carrier bag which Kurt had to haul around, the contents being too heavy for Siobhan.  
  
"So why don't you get some cool clothes?" asked Siobhan as they walked up and down the children's department.  
  
Kurt shrugged. He didn't have an answer to that.  
  
"Is it because of the tail? Or hey, you're in all skin type colour clothes! Do you wear beige and brown to make up for the fact you're blue?" Siobhan prattled on.  
  
"Vermutlich. Welche Groesse haben Sie?" Kurt then realised he had replied in German as Siobhan looked at him, uncomprehending. "I mean, probably. What size do you take?" He had never given any thought to what he wore, preferring the familiarity of his range of circus gear.  
  
"Age 8. But I'm nearly 10!"  
  
"Oh? How long till you are 10?"  
  
"Um, well, my next birthday is 8 months away." Siobhan looked embarrassed. "How come you're blue anyway?" she continued, turning the tables. "I've heard of mutants, seen some, but never any as funny looking as you!"  
  
'So that is why she does not fear me. Nightcrawler the trapeze artist is Kurt the Clown!' Kurt thought.  
  
"I don't know why I look like this."  
  
"Well don't ever go too far with plastic surgery. Carlotta has had several nose jobs and she still looks like a whore!" Siobhan was unaware she was becoming insulting. "Although you could go to the dentist."  
  
"Even if I was to chop off my tail, lob off the tips of my ears and anything else you could mention, there is nothing that could be done for the colour of my skin, so what would be the point?" said an exasperated Kurt.  
  
"Oh no, not the ears! They're elfly ears! Like Legolas from that film!" Siobhan realised that perhaps she had gone too far. "Anyway, I had to wear braces once."  
  
Kurt grinned from ear to ear. In truth, he was not insulted by her comments, she was unintentionally humorous. After all, he had been called a lot worse by other people. Besides, she had just compared him to some pretty boy actor - Kurt didn't know the name - so the complement more than made up for her innocent mockery.  
  
After that conversation, not much was said. Siobhan chose what she wanted and Kurt successfully steered her away from the garish pink colour she had been wearing.  
  
--  
  
When they arrived back at the church however, it was obvious they were not the only two people there. "To the spire, quickly!" Kurt whispered to Siobhan, urgently. "Put the cupboard up against the door so they can't get inside!"  
  
Siobhan ran off and Kurt teleported to a vantage point where he could see what was going on.  
  
There were six men, with guns cautiously looking about. Kurt recognised two as Gonzo and Barry from last night. After the events earlier in the day, Kurt wasn't sure he had the energy to deal with them, plus he had a little girl to protect.  
  
Kurt hoped they would go away, he knew though, that this encounter would only end in violence.  
  
--  
  
Next, action packed chapter 5! 


	5. Confronted

Chapter 5: Confronted.  
  
--  
  
Kurt wished he had time. To rest, to plan, to find a way out of this. Unfortunately for him, time was not on his side. Or Siobhan's. The six men had already noticed Siobhan running to the spire and started to chase.  
  
"Verdammte auslanders!" he called out in a deep, menacing tone. The words summed up his feelings.  
  
That distracted them from Siobhan. They all looked up in the direction of his voice, but he had already moved; making use of his acrobatic ability.  
  
Kurt knew what he was capable of, he was confident in his skills. He just didn't want to use them in the way these men would. He clasped his rosary beads, closed his eyes just for a moment. Thou shalt not kill..... Kurt's silent prayer asked for the strength to defeat these men.  
  
Nightcrawler opened his yellow eyes. Focus. He appeared before them, a sinister, dark figure, flashed a sly grin. Then as one of the men pulled the trigger of his weapon, Nightcrawler's tail struck first, the gun firing bullets into the wall.  
  
One man dropped his gun in fear and ran screaming. Barry dodged behind a stone pillar, but did not follow up with any gunfire and considering the man's previous actions, Nightcrawler ignored him hoping the man would have the sense to follow the scared guy out the door. Fast reflexes beat down one thug employed for his imposing heavy build. Gonzo broke away from the group, out of sight and Nightcrawler, in mid teleport, did not notice him go.  
  
Teleporting to where the screaming man's gun had dropped, Nightcrawler picked it up and fired - not to kill, but to wound. The round emptied, but not a single shot hit his target, instead bouncing off the walls, the small trigger hindering his aim.  
  
The two men looked at each other. One aimed and fired, Nightcrawler jumped and sailed right over the man's head. He wanted to make sure they used up their rounds and that man seemed to comply as he fired wildly. The other man had already caught on and wisely kept his finger off the trigger.  
  
Nightcrawler let his instinct guide him. In mid reload, the man felt a thump at the back of his head as Nightcrawler once again leapt, this time going for the attack. The man whipped round, gun in hand, but only an inky mist was to be seen.  
  
His companion took a lucky guess as to what would happen next. So far, he hadn't fired. So he waited, heard the mutant re-emerge behind him, and then spun round.  
  
He fired.  
  
--  
  
Gonzo left his gang to their fate, he wanted the girl. He rubbed his hands in glee, thinking of the money he could make selling the girl to child prostitution. The deceased Miguel Rubano had been nothing more than a small time thief and drug user, doing odd jobs to help pay for his and his girlfriend's drug habit and had owed the gang thousands; it was time for Miguel's daughter to help pay the outstanding debt, so Gonzo's sick thoughts surmised.  
  
Siobhan had already taken Kurt's advice, she tried dragging the heavy cupboard to the door, instead she only strained herself as the cupboard nearly fell on top of her. So she dived under the blankets she had slept in the night before, shivering with fear.  
  
Gonzo turned the handle, kicked the upturned cupboard out of the way. A quick glance around told him exactly where the child was hiding. Gonzo laughed and ripped the covers off.  
  
--  
  
Nightcrawler was not only relying on his agility and teleportation, but his wits too. He knew that when the man didn't fire, he would have to be careful with this one. So no sooner had he teleported behind the man, he teleported away again, a double thick inky cloud obscuring the man's vision.  
  
The man who had been firing now found a blue arm round his throat, his hands behind his back in a strong grip. Then nausea overcame him.  
  
The smarter man looked around for any indication as to where the mutant had teleported to next. He never looked directly up, so never saw his companion pop 10 foot above him. They fell in a heap together; one knocked unconscious by the landing, the other man joined him a moment later as Nightcrawler whacked him across the head.  
  
Kurt blinked. An adrenaline rush had got him through this so far and now it was wearing off, he could feel a burning sensation to the side of his slender waist, looking down he saw a small hole edged with blood on his shirt. A quick check revealed the bullet had only nicked his skin; he saw the blood stained shell a few steps away.  
  
He counted three unconscious bodies; one had run away so that left two, Barry and Gonzo. Kurt hoped Barry, who had observed but not taken part, had left the building. Listening to muffled sounds upstairs in the spire, Kurt knew where Gonzo was.  
  
--  
  
With Gonzo's hand clasped over her mouth, Siobhan couldn't scream. His other hand reached up her clothes as Siobhan tried to kick her way out from underneath him.  
  
Then she heard the 'bamf' of Kurt arriving on the scene and bit into Gonzo's dirty hand, drawing blood. "Little bitch." Gonzo whispered in her ear. He spun round in an all too quick movement, drew his gun and pointed it at Siobhan's head.  
  
"Try anything and the girl gets it."  
  
Kurt surveyed the scene. Little Siobhan with tears in her eyes continued to squirm futilely in Gonzo's grip. Even if Kurt was to teleport, the moment he did, Siobhan would die.  
  
"What can I do for you to let her go?" Kurt asked, all the while looking into Siobhan's pleading green eyes.  
  
Gonzo looked surprised. "What the hell would I want with a walking freak show?" He looked past Kurt and nodded. "Especially when I got such a pretty little girl." His sadistic smirk infuriated Kurt and he would have moved then, but Kurt heard the click of a gun behind him.  
  
Barry looked at Gonzo, his gun aimed in Kurt's direction. He watched Kurt's tail twitch. "Not yet, sonny boy." Barry said, realising that tail could knock his gun out of his hand.  
  
"Kill the mutant." Gonzo ordered. Barry squeezed the trigger and this time, there was no way out.  
  
--  
  
Damn I love clifhangers.  
  
Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I purchase a German to English dictionary/phrasebook and put it to good use!  
  
Special thanks to the reviewer who corrected my butchered German. That'll teach me to try typing German without a phrasebook! *sigh* it is difficult trying to remember how to speak a language you haven't used in over 2 years - especially as back then, I didn't want to learn! Well I was only in Germany for three months and besides, everyone I met could speak English anyway!  
  
Please continue on down to that little box with the words 'Submit review'! ( 


	6. Discontent

Chapter 6: Discontent  
  
'If I teleport away, Siobhan will die. If I do nothing, I will die and Siobhan might live. Might live? They could kill her anyway. Is death preferable to the fate they have in store for her?' Kurt pondered this futile train of thought and braced himself for the impact.  
  
Barry fired, but the bullet went straight past Kurt and into Gonzo. "Son of a bitch." Barry spat, as a shocked Gonzo collapsed.  
  
Kurt and Siobhan were too stunned by this turn of events as Barry emptied the round into Gonzo's body. They just looked at each other, then at Barry, unsure how to react.  
  
Barry dropped the gun on the corpse and kicked it for good measure. "Sorry 'bout that folks. I'd better explain, eh?"  
  
--  
  
Kurt sat slumped on a stool, his hands around a cup of hot coffee. He had a headache, his muscles ached and he was now trying to concentrate on staying awake. Siobhan sat by his side, fretting about his superficial wound, as Barry nervously leant against the wall. He had just come back from dumping Gonzo in the boot of his car.  
  
"You needn't worry 'bout the other guys, they've all fled." Barry volunteered to be the first person to break the silence.  
  
"Good." Siobhan firmly replied. She was taking this turn of events remarkably well.  
  
Kurt ignored Barry and asked Siobhan "Did he hurt you? Did he... touch you?"  
  
Siobhan lowered her eyes and Kurt imagined himself being stabbed repeatedly in the heart. "Mein Gott..." Siobhan, noting his anguished expression, grimly added "He didn't get that far." Kurt released the breath he had been holding.  
  
"I wouldn't, couldn't let Gonzo take that girl." Barry said, reminding them of his presence. Siobhan glared at him, "But you let him kill daddy!"  
  
"Look kiddo, believe me, that wasn't the plan. I thought once he handed over the money, he'd get to walk away. I was just there to look tough; it would have been my kids without a dad if I'd tried anything."  
  
Kurt took a sip of coffee and pointed out "No child deserves to watch a parent die."  
  
"I know, I know." Barry wiped his forehead with his hand. "I have a daughter. She's the same age as the kid. I don't even want to imagine what my Tammy would be going through if I was the one in a coffin. Gonzo's my wife's brother, but that doesn't mean he never threatened to kill her, or my two boys, or my Tammy."  
  
"How many people have you killed?" Siobhan's voice was laced with contempt.  
  
"Apart from Gonzo? None. Nada. Zip. Hard to believe, I know. My wife and I, we tried to get away from this. Then we ran out of money and I was foolish enough to borrow off Gonzo. I've been in his debt ever since. But I've never killed for him."  
  
"Fine, fine, so you are the, ah, clichéd thief with a conscience?" Kurt asked.  
  
Barry managed a weak grin. "That's one way of putting it."  
  
Based on what he had witnessed and been told so far, Kurt was inclined to believe this man, but there was still something about Barry that didn't make sense. Barry was nervous, yes, but he hadn't avoided Kurt's gaze, which had not only surprised Kurt, but Siobhan too. They both noticed Barry wasn't bothered about being in the same room as a demonic looking mutant. Siobhan spoke up. "You know Mr Wagner's a mutant, right?  
  
Barry scoffed. "I ain't blind, kiddo. So?"  
  
"So, why didn't you kill him, then kill Gonzo?"  
  
Kurt gulped down his coffee, the mug hiding his face so they wouldn't see his expression and listened intently. He wanted to know this too, though wouldn't have asked. Trust the innocence of a child to ask personal questions.  
  
Barry took a moment to answer. "My Tammy. She's daddy's little girl. I'm so proud of her, the things she can do... She's amazing. Tammy can make things glow in all the colours of the rainbow. Anything, even herself... Kiddo, if I'd let you die, or killed your friend, I'd be a hypocrite, I'd have betrayed my little princess."  
  
"Your daughter is a mutant. How do you hide her power?" Kurt asked, interested.  
  
"Hah, she only likes to put on a light show for her baby brothers, or use it to help her see in the dark. She's harmless. Speaking of which, I'd better head on home."  
  
"I will show you the way out." In other words, Kurt was going to make sure this man didn't linger around. "Siobhan, want to come?"  
  
Siobhan shivered and the fear in her eyes re-appeared. She nodded. Kurt had his answer. The shock of what had happened, or almost happened to the child had not registered at first. Now her mind was catching up, remembering in vivid detail. Kurt felt like a failure  
  
--  
  
Y'know this place has a reputation for being haunted." Barry said conversationally, as both human and mutant walked outside. "You might want to encourage that, if you don't want any more visitors."  
  
"There have been enough scares tonight." Kurt replied, thinking of Siobhan. That girl had gone through enough and he wondered if he should do what he had been putting off - take her to the police and let them find someone more suitable to care for the child.  
  
"The kid, Siobhan isn't it? If she's too much to handle, I could take her home with me."  
  
Kurt looked at Barry suspiciously. "Are you a mutant?"  
  
"Heck no." Barry almost said 'hell no', but remembered where he was. "Why d'ya ask?"  
  
"Because... I know that sooner or later I will have to let her go. Now you offer to take her off my hands. It is as if you read my mind."  
  
"You sound like you don't want her to go."  
  
"..Nein." Kurt admitted. Siobhan needed to go to school, be with people her own age, yet he had been starved of company for so long, he didn't want to be left alone again. Once again he clasped his rosary beads, to help drive away the selfish thoughts. He had failed in protecting her, if it wasn't for Barry, they both might have died. He didn't deserve her trust. "I will let her know of your offer."  
  
They were at Barry's car now, the large man got inside and scribbled down a number on a notepad. "No problem. If you ever need any help, anything at all, give me a shout, ok?" He handed the piece of paper to Kurt. "See ya around."  
  
Kurt stuffed the paper in his pocket. "Gute Nacht"  
  
After Barry left, Kurt made a decision. He would get locks, bolts and even chains for each and every door, gate and grating to this place. Sooner, rather than later.  
  
He walked back into the church, his posture more stooped than usual. His decision on Siobhan could wait till tomorrow.  
  
--  
  
Notes: I would never kill off Kurt!  
  
My German sucks, I know this. I was called a verdammte auslander by a girl in Germany, that's why I used it. Then again, I was also called a pommie bitch too, even though I ain't Australian, so hey, I ain't the only one who can't get insults right. Let it stand as a testament to ignorance!  
  
I have been using the novel of the movie as a guide to Kurt's church. If you've read it, well whenever Jean and Storm invaded it, they had to blow down the doors and such to get in. Gonzo and the gang didn't have to, so this story is set before Kurt bolted everything down.  
  
For those of you who don't know, Siobhan is a name of Irish origin. I decided to go for a less common name (though popular in Ireland), while not using a name too outrageous. Actually I'm spelling the name wrong, but my keyboard refuses to produce a hyphened letter 'A'.  
  
Tell me what you like, don't like and so on about the story. Feed my creativity with your reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 7 coming soon. 


	7. Reflection

Notes: I wrote and re-wrote this chapter several times and I am still not pleased with it. *cringes*  
  
Chapter 7: Reflection  
  
Siobhan continued trembling until she could not hear the footsteps of Barry and Kurt. Only then could she move, the sudden shock of what had happened had rooted her to the spot. She then tore off her clothes, feeling extremely dirty, imagining and reliving the terrifying moments when Gonzo's hands were upon her. Shivering again, mainly because of the cold, she found the bag with her new clothes, got changed and wiped her mouth, still feeling the tinny taste of Gonzo's blood from when she had bitten him. Then she looked around for something else to do, something to take her mind off her thoughts. Nothing. So she sat down, fidgeted as she waited for Kurt. Still nothing. Got up, took a Berlitz German to English phrasebook from the bookcase, read it for about an hour, discovered Kurt's surname didn't begin with the letter V after all. Still absolutely nothing. She washed Kurt's cup out, still no sign of him. Siobhan wanted to go find Kurt, but at the same time felt so unsafe, she didn't have the courage to walk out the door.  
  
She picked up the phrasebook again, tried saying some phrases out loud, felt fortunate Kurt wasn't there, she got the feeling she was getting the pronunciation wrong. Then she wanted to ask Kurt how. It felt like hours had passed when she finally couldn't bear to be alone for much longer, but in truth, it was just a few minutes.  
  
--  
  
The dark figure at the altar would have been invisible, if it weren't for the candles reflecting off the shining dark hair. Siobhan approached Kurt cautiously, right now she felt she didn't want to be seen, or touched by any man. He was mumbling a prayer in a voice so low, that even if she could speak the language, she wouldn't have been able to hear a word.  
  
Kurt crouched on his knees, his hands around them, his head bowed. He didn't acknowledge the presence of Siobhan at all. Siobhan, on the other hand, noticed a knife in front of him and picked it up. She wasn't aware of its significance, as there was no blood on it, but had the suspicion Kurt intended to use it.  
  
Surely he didn't mean to use it on her? Siobhan dismissed this notion as soon as it entered her head, Kurt had protected her, had brought her clothes and the fact he didn't even berate her when she chose the most expensive brands had gained Siobhan's utter devotion. Not that he'd looked at the prices, but that little reminder passed Siobhan by.  
  
Siobhan lightly touched him on the shoulder to gain his attention. Startled, Kurt spun round and at first saw only the knife. He almost hit her, until he realised just in time he was about to attack someone half his size.  
  
Siobhan fell back; her eyes wide open as she stared up at him, astonished. He stared back at her and started speaking in a rapid mixture of German and English, the only word Siobhan could make out was 'sorry'. She noticed his eyes were red. Grown men aren't supposed to cry, are they?  
  
"You're hurt." She said simply.  
  
"I failed." Kurt whispered, miserably.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I failed to protect you, I, I... Ah, you could have been killed!"  
  
Siobhan dropped the knife. "We could have been killed." She corrected. "But you done that teleporting thing and you were there. Ain't that what counts?"  
  
Kurt refused to be consoled. "You do not understand."  
  
"I'm 9 years old, not a baby. Try me!"  
  
Kurt would have hugged her then. She was so resilient; he wondered how tragic her life had been so far for her to be able to bounce back from such horror. He held his ground instead, directed his gaze heavenward and once again Siobhan couldn't understand what he was saying. Then his eyes met hers once more. She had forgiven him, however undeserving he was, now he could do what he knew had to be done with a clear conscious.  
  
"I cannot look after you. I have already failed. The polizei, they will take care of you."  
  
"NO!" Siobhan's scream of protest echoed throughout the building. "YOU don't understand! The police will send me away!  
  
Kurt looked confused. "Is that not better than being here?"  
  
"They're mean and horrible, they put daddy away for weeks sometimes and I have to live with Aunt Rosa and if she's in jail, they put me in a home! Once they had me go live with stupid people, they wanted me to call them aunty and uncle! And, and."  
  
Now Kurt drew her to him. It was preferable to seeing her so unhappy. Siobhan's now muffled voice continued to speak in between sobs. "They sent mommy away. They're nasty!"  
  
"Your mother is not dead?"  
  
"Course not! I'm no orphan Annie!"  
  
Kurt was completely confused now, but before he could even think of a response, Siobhan picked up the knife again.  
  
"Isn't suicide supposed to be a sin?" If a degree in changing the subject existed, Siobhan wouldn't just have the degree, she would be the class tutor.  
  
"Ja little one. You... You didn't think I was going to do that? Did you?" Kurt realised now that he might have added to Siobhan's fears by trying to add another tattoo to his collection. Now he felt more idiotic than depressed.  
  
"Please don't leave me... They won't let Mommy take care of me, I don't want to say goodbye to you too!"  
  
Siobhan started crying again and Kurt didn't get another word out of her. She merely sighed and rested her head against his chest if he tried to pry any more information out of her.  
  
It was then, with startling clarity, that Kurt had a revelation. He could work this out, he knew. It would take days to coax Siobhan into telling him about her mother, he wouldn't have to say goodbye to her and cruelly leave her at a place she had no desire to visit. He had failed to protect her, yes, but perhaps it was all just a part of a bigger picture. 'But then, are we not all part of some higher plan?' Kurt asked himself. He knew the answer.  
  
As he held Siobhan, everything became clearer. How could Kurt have been so blind? Even Barry was part of this, the man could go home guilt free to his daughter and free of any influences but his own, now he had saved them.  
  
"You can stay with me for as long as you like. I promise." Kurt said as he wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
--  
  
Kurt carried her upstairs. When he laid her into her makeshift bed, she looked up at him and whispered "Self pity doesn't suit you. I heard that in a cartoon once." He responded with a tired smile and finally collapsed into his own bed.  
  
It was well into morning now as Siobhan said with a smile "Goodnight, Mr Wagner." Only this time, she pronounced his surname as it was spelled.  
  
Kurt was too exhausted to correct her pronunciation, he was already asleep.  
  
--  
  
Notes: *prances about idiotically* I reached the 50+ mark in reviews! Mange tak!  
  
This will not be an AU fic. It is a great pity that a lot of very good stories here could be changed to AU if/when X3 comes to our screens in a few years time. I try and write fics that will stand the test of time and won't be outdated, fiction that could fit into whatever great plan the official writers for the characters us fan fic authors borrow.  
  
Chapter 8 might take twice as long than usual, because it's the weekend, with warm weather and I intend to make the most of it. *prances again* 


	8. Sprechen Sie Amerikanish?

Disclaimer: My sympathies to Ms Spears. It's not my fault she has no musical aptitude.  
  
Notes: Enjoy a laugh at my expense as I go embarrassing myself again by attempting to type German. I can speak it better than I can type it, honest.  
  
Chapter 8: Sprechen Sie Amerikanish?  
  
Kurt dreamed the blissful dreams of a man at peace. He had no idea what God had in store for Siobhan and himself, but he knew now he had to help her overcome whatever wrongs had happened to her in the past. Her mother was the key. Yet he could not overburden her with questions, not when she was feeling so vulnerable.  
  
In his dream, he could hear Siobhan singing. In reality, Siobhan was awake and was indeed singing, but singing a Britney Spears song off key - even if anyone can sing better than that celebrity - isn't very pleasant to listen to. By contrast, a still sleeping Kurt thought Siobhan's voice was angelic.  
  
When Siobhan's high pitched wail screeched "Hit me baby one more time!" Dream and reality clashed.  
  
"Was?" Who is hitting you?" Kurt's groggily voice indicated he still wasn't fully awake.  
  
"It's the words to the song, silly!"  
  
"Song? But you were screaming, I thought you were in pain!"  
  
Siobhan blushed with embarrassment, and then with her arms folded across her chest, striking an indignant pose, she pouted. "For that wisecrack, you can get your own lunch." She said in mock spite.  
  
"Lunch?" Kurt looked at the clock. "Oh lieb! Es ist zwei Uhr?"  
  
Siobhan figured it out. "Yep! Afternoon already, so rise and shine, blue boy! Hey, if you're gonna speak foreign, could you at least teach me too?"  
  
"Only if you fix me lunch."  
  
"Deal."  
  
--  
  
"Now without opening the phrasebook, what do you say when I ask Sprechen Sie Deutsch?  
  
"Er... Um... ich versteche nicht?"  
  
"Siobhan, that has been your response for every sentence so far! A simple nein could have done."  
  
Kurt had been unsuccessfully trying to teach Siobhan some basic German for over three hours. He was close to giving up.  
  
"Verzeihung, ok? Hey, I remembered that word!"  
  
Well maybe not that close, besides, it was only her first lesson.  
  
"Mr Wagner, have I been saying your name wrong? Cos you get your v's and w's mixed up."  
  
"I do not! You do!" Kurt had felt like cringing earlier when Siobhan had insisted upon speaking every word as it was spelt. He felt uncomfortable with his name being mispronounced too. "Call me Kurt instead, please."  
  
"Ok... Kurt. Whats the point of German anyway? No other country in the world speaks it, or even wants to!"  
  
Now that was a good comeback. Kurt had to think a moment for an answer. "Many other languages are based off the Germanic language. Dutch, Danish and so on. Without Germany, even English would be spoken differently!"  
  
"Ok, ok, but why isn't there some universal lingo? Besides English? Something easy to learn, y'know?"  
  
"I think that was tried once, but it was even less successful than the Euro."  
  
"Cool." Siobhan said, but perhaps really wanted to insert an insulting comment. "I'm bored."  
  
"Go listen to the radio."  
  
"I did! While you were in sleepyland! The batteries ran out."  
  
Kurt mumbled something ineligible.  
  
"Hey, hey, I heard the news and guess what! I'm officially a missing person! They missed me at school. Carlotta didn't even say to the police I was gone, so they raided her apartment and she's been arrested for possessing drugs! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Er, ja... That is great... But wait, you should be at school." Kurt grinned malevolently. "Instead it's up to me to teach you. Ja, you will be speaking German when I am through with you!"  
  
"Today's Wednesday." Siobhan smirked back. "I get gym class on a Wednesday."  
  
Kurt guessed what she was going to ask next and beat her to it. "You... You want me to teach you the acrobatics..."  
  
"You betcha."  
  
--  
  
Siobhan wished she had persevered with the German lesson. Right now her legs felt like jelly, but at least she couldn't feel the pain from earlier when she had banged her knees while attempting a cartwheel. There was no help to be offered from Kurt, he was doubled over, laughing.  
  
She was holding a metal bar. Attached tightly to that bar were two long lines of rope leading to one of the roof beams. The contraption would have made a great playground swing if the metal bar was a seat and she was closer to the ground. Instead, she was expected to step off the ledge while holding on to the bar. "You will catch me, right? Even if I fall?  
  
"You are perfectly safe."  
  
Siobhan looked down at the complete lack of a safety net and almost upchucked her lunch.  
  
"This is scary, Kurt!  
  
"Nonsense! I could do it when I was even younger than you."  
  
"Yeah, but you have a tail! I learnt on the Discovery channel that monkeys have tails to help them balance. I don't!"  
  
"Are you comparing me to a monkey?"  
  
"If I fall, well YES!" The last word turned into a loud, long squeal as Siobhan finally plucked up the courage to try the makeshift trapeze. Kurt had expected her to give up. He was ready though. On the other side, he had his own set up and swung, catching her midway.  
  
Siobhan continued screaming, partially out of fright, partially out of delight. Kurt had caught her with both hands, his tail wrapped round the bar. "The incredible Nightcrawler has never missed a catch." He murmured, as he let go of the bar and using the momentum of the swing, spun a full circle and landed perfectly on the other side Siobhan had started off from.  
  
Siobhan felt giddy, but that didn't stop her from asking "Do it again!"  
  
Kurt was more than happy to oblige and Siobhan's laughter echoed all over the once abandoned building, the events of last night felt more like a distant memory.  
  
--  
  
This unique lifestyle went on for several days and Kurt was as proud as Siobhan looked when she could finally do the splits and other feats. He never gave any indication to his amazement at her endurance, she had shown previously she didn't feel the effects of Kurt's teleporting, most people were usually nauseous; vertigo didn't appear to be a problem either, as she had complete trust in Kurt and his abilities if she was ever to fall. Kurt had forgotten all about Siobhan's mother and Siobhan couldn't care less about missing her favourite cartoons.  
  
She was coping remarkably well without electricity; she was having just as much fun, perhaps even more than before, not glued to a television screen. Her lessons in German and gymnastics, aka, make fun of Kurt's accent and let him do all the work, were progressing. Those lessons were more interesting than anything she could have ever learnt at school.  
  
Religious studies were a different matter, until she lost her locket. Despite spending most of a day searching for it, the necklace was nowhere to be found. Kurt even checked out the stores where they restocked on Siobhan's fizzy drinks and other items.  
  
As Kurt was checking out the hardware store where he had taken several padlocks to secure their home against any more intruders a few days earlier, he finally found the Saint Christopher locket.  
  
Unknown to him, Siobhan had finally resorted to praying for its return. She felt embarrassed, for in her mind giving into Kurt's religion was just uncool, so had waited till he was gone.  
  
Kurt ported in, looked around for Siobhan and of course, couldn't find her, never imagining she could be at the altar. Yet there she was. He didn't approach, deciding this should be a private moment for the young girl and when she turned round and saw Kurt with locket dangling from his hand, her expression of pure joy was one to remember.  
  
"My necklace, my necklace! Oh, wow, He sure answers prayers quick!"  
  
Kurt didn't say a word; he didn't want to mention he had found it and had never seen a child so happy. She put the locket back round her neck and he did up the catch. Then she opened it.  
  
"Mommy's photo is still there too."  
  
Kurt knelt down beside her and she showed him the small picture inside the locket. An older, paler version of Siobhan with straighter hair looked out.  
  
"She is pretty, just like you. Tell me about her." He asked gently.  
  
Siobhan nodded in agreement. She was ready.  
  
--  
  
Plot thickens. Yay. This is my longest chapter so far too. Double yay!  
  
Keep checking for Chapter Nine! 


	9. Coming Out

Ok, my sincere apologies for even mentioning Britney in chapter 8. My weekend was ruined by my ever so nice neighbours playing her songs 24/7. I couldn't concentrate, or think, with that crap blaring in my ears.  
  
Chapter 9: Coming out.  
  
Siobhan held her locket in much the same way Kurt may have held his rosary. She opened and closed the locket several times and it occurred to Kurt that Siobhan did have faith after all, her faith was held in her locket and without it the young girl did feel truly lost.  
  
"I feel like an idiot." Siobhan said, "This church stuff is really getting to me, y'know?"  
  
"You see the church as a bad influence?" Kurt replied, amused.  
  
Siobhan shrugged, she couldn't think of a response, but at the same time wanted to stall on saying anything about her mother. She was sceptical. Its not like Kurt could help her, could he?  
  
"Siobhan, you hold in your hands right now, a symbol of the Catholic faith. Could it be your mother gave you that locket because she believes as I do?"  
  
Now Siobhan was more intrigued than sceptical. If mommy believed in all this God stuff too, then perhaps it was ok after all. "So what you're saying is I do believe but I just didn't know it?"  
  
"Ja, something like that." Kurt wasn't about to pressure the girl.  
  
"Mommy gave me this the last time she was in America. She was only allowed to stay for a week. It's not fair... Do you know what they did, Kurt? The social workers wouldn't let me open my present! It was like they were checking it for drugs!"  
  
Kurt now wondered if Siobhan's mother was a criminal. He had to ask. Siobhan very firmly said no and continued.  
  
"She's like you in a way." Siobhan said and Kurt fought back a burst of laughter. "Not in looks, but she's an immigrant. Well, was. Daddy got in with a bad crowd and Mommy couldn't stick it anymore, cos he used to get real violent when drunk. When my parents divorced, her visa ran out. Because I was born here, she wasn't allowed to take me with her."  
  
"That is terrible!" Kurt empathised. He couldn't understand why Siobhan had been left in the care of a man with criminal convictions, just because she was American and her mother was not. "Surely it makes more sense for you to be with your mother?"  
  
"Try telling them that! Mommy tried appealing, but they said because I'd started school and dad had met Carlotta, it was a stable environment for a child or some other shit like that!  
  
Kurt looked appalled. "Siobhan, don't swear, not here and not in front of me."  
  
"Ok, ok, but it gets me so angry!" Siobhan thumped the table, as if to confirm the feeling.  
  
"That is obvious." Kurt said dryly "Why were so you scared to tell me about your mother before?"  
  
Siobhan opened her locket and stared at her mother's photograph. "When I was six, my dad allowed me to go on holiday with my mom, to visit my grandparents in Ireland. This was the first time daddy didn't come too and mommy... I didn't want to go home; I wanted to stay with her..."  
  
A tear started to run down Siobhan's cheek and it took her a few minutes to compose herself. "Are you sure you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure." Siobhan wiped her face with her sleeve. "Anyway, we fled to a caravan park in Wales. It was fun! Mommy took me sightseeing; we saw a huge old ruined castle! There was a beach too and it was so great! I wanted to stay there forever. But then the police come. I hate the police! They broke into our caravan and they were so scary, I thought they were going to hit Mommy! I wasn't allowed to see her after that; they said she was being charged with kidnapping when I asked. She's my Mommy, how could they charge her with kidnapping?!"  
  
Kurt gathered her up in his arms as Siobhan broke down crying. She sat on his knee and wept "It was the most horrible thing ever, worse than when Daddy died." Kurt had realised Siobhan had been left traumatised by some event that made her scared to even mention her mother, but if he had known how bad, he might have let her keep it to herself. A memory of a happier time marred so quickly by the authorities, it was no small wonder Siobhan hated them. He felt he had made great progress in finding out more about her, but at the same time felt guilty for forcing her to relive a moment she had tried to forget.  
  
He looked at the clock and realising the time, rocked her gently to sleep.  
  
--  
  
In the morning, Siobhan asked for a continental breakfast. "I've been here for nearly two weeks and not once have you done any foreign food! They do have foreign food in Germany, right?"  
  
Kurt laughed. "Indeed they do. Germany is infamous for its sausages. Oh and they have the best beer in the world, of course." He added, feeling a sudden surge of national pride.  
  
"That's not breakfast food!"  
  
Kurt didn't reply immediately. Instead he started looking for something and eventually found a box. Siobhan couldn't see the contents. "Ah, but neither is this! Kurt said, producing a bar of authentic Belgian chocolate. "Not very Deutsch, but very foreign, ja?"  
  
Siobhan declared it the best breakfast ever and better than a Hershey's bar. Kurt made a mental note to hide the key to the box, an old quote came to him 'Once bitten, forever smitten.' Considering the glazed look in Siobhan's eyes as she munched the chocolate, that old saying was very appropriate.  
  
"Do you miss your country, Kurt?" Siobhan asked after polishing off the chocolate, crumbs and all.  
  
"Sometimes. But when I came here, I didn't want to go back so soon. Two weeks was not enough time to do sightseeing. I sold my ticket instead."  
  
"You're right there." Siobhan agreed, thinking about her short time with her mother. "So that makes you an illegal immigrant, right?"  
  
"Ja, but the authorities do not know that. I doubt they even know I exist."  
  
"It's a pity Mommy can't teleport. Then the immigration officers couldn't find her and she could be an illegal immigrant too."  
  
"Where is your mother? With your father dead, they would allow you to go back to her." Kurt wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to get Siobhan to open up a little, especially as she brought the subject up.  
  
"No they won't! When they forced me back over here, I asked them if daddy died, could I go back to Mommy and they said I'd probably go into a home or be adopted, just cos I'm an American citizen!"  
  
Kurt shook his head in disgust. "That is very stupid."  
  
"You said it! Hey, can you teleport anywhere? Any country in the world?"  
  
"If I could, I would not need a plane ticket." Kurt smiled, though he hated to disappoint her.  
  
"I'll never see Mommy..." In contrast to Kurt's ready smile, Siobhan looked glum.  
  
"Siobhan, don't look so sad! If you tell me where she lives, I will do my best to help."  
  
"Mommy lives in Wales. She must have really liked it to stay there."  
  
"Do you have an address?"  
  
"She sends me letters sometimes, Daddy never let me reply to them, but they're all back home!"  
  
'Yes!' thought Kurt. 'Finally some answers. If I can find an address, it will be difficult, but I will find her home.'  
  
"Siobhan, I promise you, if an address can be found, I will re-unite you with your mother." He said with complete conviction.  
  
"But the apartment might have been sold! Anyway, if you don't know where you're going how can we get there? Oh sure, we could take a bus, but how when you look like THAT?"  
  
Kurt ignored the implied insult, as he usually did when a comment was made on his appearance. "There are ways around that, dear Siobhan. Wait till night and you will find out." He said mysteriously and left it at that.  
  
--  
  
After dark, Kurt and Siobhan went shopping again. Siobhan was very surprised when Kurt led her to a counter displaying make-up products. But she soon guessed why. "You need it to disguise yourself, don't you?"  
  
"Unfortunately society is not ready for blue mutants with tails, Siobhan. Not even with the good publicity pointy ears have got recently. Ah woe is me, to have these superstar looks and no fans!" Kurt playfully replied.  
  
"I'm a fan! I'm your biggest fan! You should have been an elf in Lord of the Rings!"  
  
Kurt affectionately tussled her brown curls. "For that, I appoint you the president of my fan club." He remembered why he had brought Siobhan along, though the girl always refused to be left behind anyhow. She knew more about fashion and style than he did and Kurt needed her help in trying to look what is accepted as 'normal'. "You will have to be my chief stylist and makeup artist too, I must admit, the different brands are... Confusing."  
  
Siobhan was in her element. She always read Carlotta's fashion magazines, such as Cosmopolitan, after her arch-nemesis was done with them and therefore had a better idea on what to get. "Hmm, well you don't need mascara... You've got really long girlish lashes, do you know that?"  
  
"Siobhan it's bad enough I have to.." Kurt was cut off as Siobhan continued. "I dunno, a guy wearing makeup, its kinda gay."  
  
"It looks like a certain little girl will be getting her fizzy drink privileges cut." Kurt replied indignantly.  
  
Siobhan immediately changed her stance and behaved herself, while Kurt tried to hide a grin.  
  
--  
  
When they got back to the church, they waited till morning to apply the new look. Kurt locked Siobhan out of the room. She was banging at the door still and although Kurt realised he would have to step out anyway, he just wasn't ready to face whatever taunts she might throw his way. "I hate this." He said as he looked into the mirror.  
  
Kurt was wearing very baggy trousers, the sort of trousers so called 'gansta rappers' wear, a hat to cover his ears with, a very ordinary white t-shirt and a black leather trench coat that Siobhan assured would make him look like someone called Spike out of a television programme she used to watch called Buffy. He had no idea what she meant by that and as long as the whole ensemble hid his tail, he didn't care. He was glad it wasn't raining as he didn't want to test out the durability of the supposed waterproof makeup. Now for the finishing touch. With great difficulty, he took out the brown tinted contact lenses and applied them onto his eyes. Another suggestion of Siobhan's and perhaps her most sensible, as wearing sunglasses in the middle of winter would be moronic.  
  
He took one last look in the mirror. "Don't be so silly, you have had to do this before. Think of this as a performance." Kurt scolded himself and opened the door.  
  
Siobhan was impressed. "Wow." As he looked at her anxiously, awaiting her approval, she had to admit, he did look very mundane, the very result they had aimed for. "You look like a skater boy!"  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Good? Its cool!"  
  
"Ah, danke." Kurt blinked, for some reason Siobhan and the whole room seemed to spin and blur before him. "Die kontaktlinsen, they are very strong. I cannot see where I am going!"  
  
Siobhan had to help Kurt downstairs and in the end, he removed the lenses. They both looked at the main door to the church, never before had it looked so ominous.  
  
"Are we going or not?" Siobhan said impatiently as Kurt stood there.  
  
Kurt now wondered if this was wise. He looked at Siobhan and made up his mind. Holding her hand in his, he took a deep breath and to avoid opening the door, he teleported.  
  
--  
  
Yeah, yeah, minor cliffhanger. Next chapter will deal with Kurt walking amongst 'normal' people, I wanted to keep that a separate chapter.  
  
Don't worry folks, chapter 10 will be appearing soon. 


	10. Day Out

Notes: Yippie! 100 reviews? You like me, you really like me! May you all be blessed with Kurt plushies!!!  
  
--  
  
Chapter 10: Day out.  
  
Kurt took the precaution of teleporting into an alleyway within sight of a bus stop. The alleyway was so dark that even in the broad daylight, it was difficult to see. They walked over to the bus stop, and Kurt suddenly was aware that what he was wearing wasn't very warm. He shivered in the t- shirt, despite the leather coat and felt glad of the added protection of the gloves he had put on to disguise his trydactyl hands.  
  
There was no one at the bus stop and looking at the timetable, they realised the next bus wouldn't be round for quite a while. An old man came along, sat down on the bench, looked at Kurt and mumbled "Young punks." Kurt and Siobhan exchanged a bemused look.  
  
Siobhan, now bored and impatient, wandered off down another alleyway. She eventually came across a car, realised some idiot had left the car unlocked and with no one in sight, she decided to apply something her father had taught her - hotwiring a car. Siobhan remembered a time when her father had robbed a convenience store; she had been with him at the time. His car wouldn't start and he had simply stolen one instead. Strangely enough, it had resulted in a father-daughter bonding moment.  
  
When Kurt eventually found her - missing the bus in the process, he didn't know whether to laugh, scold her, get angry, or just say nothing. He shooed Siobhan away from the drivers' seat and looked at her, clearly disappointed.  
  
"Siobhan, what have I told you about stealing?"  
  
"That you won't do it!"  
  
Kurt might have banged his head against the wheel. Instead, a flash of inspiration came to him. Preaching would never work on the girl, but a harsher approach could.  
  
"When your father was murdered, his life was stolen, Siobhan. Stealing a car, stealing a life, both come under the same meaning in the end."  
  
"Well... You could be right..." Siobhan felt disappointed in herself too. "But we could always return it! Even if we just abandon it, the police can find it and return it to the owner!"  
  
Kurt conceded Siobhan had a point. As she seemed to realise she had done wrong, plus the car would be more convenient, there was really only one thing to say. "Buckle up."  
  
--  
  
Surprisingly luck or God seemed to be on their side as Kurt felt very jumpy every time a police car could be heard. They weren't stopped once, not even when the police whizzed past them. Arriving at Siobhan's old home, Kurt felt disgusted by the squalor, graffiti clad walls and drunks. Horrible rap music was blaring in the background and Siobhan cringed with embarrassment. Before they got out of the car, Kurt re-applied the contact lenses.  
  
Kurt's disguise appeared to be holding, one passer by even remarked "Nice threads" as they walked inside the apartment block. Siobhan led him to a door and politely knocked.  
  
"Why are you knocking?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Mrs Patton has the spare key. Don't worry, she's nearly blind and deaf."  
  
Kurt was about to ask how Siobhan expected to convince a resident that she wasn't a missing person after all, when a very ancient woman wearing ethnic, yet prudish clothing slowly opened the door.  
  
"Hi Mrs Patton! Can I have the spare key?" Siobhan asked the woman in a loud voice.  
  
"Siobhan! Everyone has been talking about you and poor Miguel. Dear child, where have you been? The police have been round looking for you!" the woman said in a slight Jamaican accent. She then noticed Kurt. "Who is this?" she asked suspiciously, peering out at him through large glasses.  
  
"Oh this is Uncle Kurt. We're here to pick up my stuff; Carlotta hasn't thrown it all out, has she?"  
  
Kurt tried to keep a straight face, Siobhan referring to him as an uncle was a pleasant surprise. Plus she didn't lie about why they were here; perhaps his lecturing was finally getting through to her.  
  
"That whore?" Mrs Patton spat. "She's out with my boy. That silly son of mine! He bailed her out and now she's taken him! So soon after Miguel's death! Despicable."  
  
They eventually were given the key, but not before enduring the old woman's ranting. Carlotta didn't appear to be a very well liked person.  
  
Once they were in Siobhan's old home, Kurt tripped over a pile of rubbish, the contact lenses hindering his eyesight. Taking them out once more, he remarked "People live here?" The place was akin to a pig sty. Perhaps the police had made it so during their raid for drugs, but Siobhan seemed nonplussed by the mess. "Carlotta won't cook or clean and Daddy never gave me enough pocket money." She said defensively.  
  
Manoeuvring round empty beer cans, discarded pizza and women's clothing, they went into Siobhan's room, which surprisingly for a little girl's room was cleaner. Most of the contents of the room were in bin bags and boxes, ready to be chucked out. Siobhan looked appalled when she saw broken bits of china atop a wardrobe. "My dollies!" she wailed. "That bitch broke my china dolls!" Kurt wasn't listening, instead he had opened a window, gasping for air, the stench of days old pizza, booze and other smells he just didn't want to think about were overwhelming. Siobhan glanced at him, expecting a word of warning for using the word bitch and realised his skin tone was fading back to blue. "Um, Kurt? The makeup's running off. Bathroom is first door on the right, ok?"  
  
Kurt made his way to the bathroom and reapplied the gunk. Noticing an aerosol can of air freshener, he sprayed the contents into every room until it ran out. The flowery scent was also sickening, but tolerable.  
  
"Now do you believe me when I said how horrible Carlotta was?" Siobhan said, as Kurt shook the can, hoping there was enough for another spray.  
  
"I never doubted you, but I had no idea she was this, this..." Kurt couldn't find a word in the English language to describe the apartment. "Have you found the letters?"  
  
"Not yet." Siobhan replied, tipping out the contents of another bag. "Help me out, Carlotta could return any second!"  
  
Kurt reluctantly reached down to help.  
  
--  
  
Unknown to them, Carlotta and her latest boyfriend were returning. As the couple walked in, they kicked some of the rubbish out of the way and started making out on the couch.  
  
Kurt and Siobhan heard the noise and peeked out from Siobhan's room. "We will have to hurry." Kurt whispered as Siobhan franticly worked through the rubbish for her letters.  
  
Carlotta looked up and heard the sounds of scuffling. Kurt noted that she really was as horrible looking as Siobhan claimed. Her features were harsh, not helped by her hooked nose, her makeup even more overdone than Kurt's. Kurt wasn't one to judge by appearance, considering his own, but even he felt he was better looking. 'Siobhan said this woman had several nose jobs, didn't she? She needs a new plastic surgeon.' Kurt thought, amazed by the size of Carlotta's hooter. Her surgically enhanced breasts almost bounced out of her low cut top as she dislodged the man from her and got up.  
  
"Found 'em!" Siobhan said triumphantly while Kurt flipped out of Carlotta's way as the woman burst in.  
  
"Pequeña perra, cuáles son usted que hace aquí?" Carlotta asked Siobhan angrily.  
  
"Guten abend." Kurt greeted her, almost mesmerised by the size of Carlotta's nose. "We were just leaving..."  
  
Carlotta gave Kurt an all over look. "Well hello handsome." She said demurely, as Siobhan sniggered. "Why don't you ditch the kid and come play with me...?" Carlotta's boyfriend mumbled something derogatory and slammed the door as he left the apartment in disgust.  
  
Kurt staggered backwards and stuttered "Ah, um, yes I would like to get to nose, I mean know you!" He grabbed Siobhan. "Some other time perhaps, ja?"  
  
As an insulted Carlotta lunged towards them, Siobhan screeched "Gota muerta, Carlotta!" Then the faint smell of brimstone added to the stench of the apartment as Kurt teleported.  
  
--  
  
Back to where the car was supposed to be, they realised it had been stolen. Again. A nearby drunk, who saw them suddenly arrive, commented "Whoa. This is my last drink. Ever" He drowned the can of beer and promptly opened another one.  
  
"Damn, the car is gone! Want me to get another one?" Siobhan asked jokingly.  
  
Kurt sighed. "Certainly not. We will walk in this fresh air."  
  
"Trust me, it didn't used to be as bad as that. Carlotta's a stinker."  
  
Kurt managed to refrain from agreeing. "Will she or the other residents report us to the police, do you think?"  
  
"Squeal to the police? Here? You have got to be kidding." Siobhan laughed.  
  
--  
  
As they walked, people gave Kurt strange looks. Siobhan had to keep assuring him that the makeup was still on, but that didn't stop him from looking at his reflection in shop windows. One boy dressed in gothic gear remarked "Dude, you so do not wear those pants with that coat." Siobhan yelled back "Whatever man, at least he's not in some cheapo p.v.c!" Kurt had to hurry her on before they started a shouting match.  
  
Eventually, after two bus journeys, Kurt was feeling edgy. He had been getting lots of appreciative glances and even a wolf-whistle off several young women. After Carlotta's reaction, plus the fact he just wasn't used to such treatment, he felt extremely uncomfortable. Siobhan kept nudging him every time an admirer would flutter her eyelashes at him, the young girl found this all very entertaining. When they came within teleportation distance to the church, Kurt practically sprinted off the bus, apologising repeatedly to an old woman he almost tripped over in his haste to leave.  
  
Back at the church, Kurt couldn't wait to scrub off the makeup. His eyes hurt, so did his tail, with it being confined to the baggy pants, he had resorted to sitting on it while on the bus. That particular appendage now felt badly bruised.  
  
Siobhan made her way back up to the spire with her letters and one china doll still intact that she had managed to swipe. She placed the doll on top of the bookshelf and re-read her letters while waiting for Kurt.  
  
Eventually Kurt came in nursing his tail in his hands. "You want to put a bandage round that? It'd look so funny! Or a ribbon? That'd be cute." Siobhan said as her imagination provided her with the comical image.  
  
Kurt let go of his tail and laughed. "No, I think I've suffered enough today." He said light-heartedly. "Do you have an address?"  
  
"Yeah... But I'm reading through them all again."  
  
Kurt boiled up something to eat as Siobhan reminisced. Neither of them was in any hurry. Tomorrow they would figure out a way to re-unite Siobhan with her mother. Tonight, they would laugh and joke about their day out.  
  
--  
  
Notes:  
  
I wasn't sure how to end this chapter and I'm not liking the way I've done so, but remember, I do update regularly, so you all won't have too long to wait for chapter 11.  
  
I'm really pleased to hear that the conversations between the characters sound realistic, I used to belong to a roleplaying forum where describing every action was more important than actual speaking, plus I'd roleplay silent, mysterious types, so conversations is something I felt I really needed to develop.  
  
About the contact lenses; I haven't seen any interviews of the cast, the reaction to the lenses was purely my idea, based on my own experience, I've perfect 20/20 vision but when I dressed up as a cat for an adult fancy dress party, I missed most of it because of my cat eye effect lenses!  
  
Spanish translations:  
  
Pequeña perra, cuáles son usted que hace aquí? = Little bitch, what are you doing here.  
  
Gota muerta = Drop dead  
  
All of my translations are done without the aid of online translators - I prefer the challenge of working them out myself. 


	11. Donation

Chapter 11: Donation  
  
The next morning, Kurt and Siobhan listened to the radio for the news broadcasts, just in case sightings of Siobhan had been reported. Kurt had reluctantly replaced the batteries, but not before extracting a promise off Siobhan to refrain from singing along to any more tuneless songs.  
  
A report of a girl matching Siobhan's description had been made, but as they listened for more, they discovered that girl was dead. Obviously not Siobhan. The identification of the body had yet to be confirmed.  
  
"I wonder if Mommy has been told Daddy's dead?" Siobhan asked, knowing Kurt had no idea, but wishing to break the silence after the grisly report.  
  
"I do not know." Kurt replied, relieved that Siobhan had not been recognised, but shocked that a different girl had lost her life. "To tell you the truth, little one, I had thought of disguising you so you would not be recognised." He switched off the radio, not wanting to hear any more details.  
  
Siobhan perked up. "Could you disguise me anyway?"  
  
"Why? You are pretty the way you are."  
  
"But my hair! It's all tatty and different lengths." Siobhan jumped up and down with excitement. "Hey, I've an idea! Carlotta never took me to a hairdresser; she says it's too expensive. We can have another day out!"  
  
Kurt shook his head. "Nein, not today." Siobhan opened her mouth to protest but Kurt put a finger to her lips. "I am not saying this because of what happened yesterday. The American Express card I have been using, it is nearing expiry date."  
  
Siobhan pouted. "Can't you get a new one? How did you get one anyway?"  
  
"A friend in the circus applied for it in my name. I do not have any other way to access my funds in Germany."  
  
"Does that mean you're broke?"  
  
"Well... I do have cash from the ticket I sold plus a little bit of money put away for emergencies. But not for getting little girls a haircut!"  
  
"Oh... Ok... I guess." Again Siobhan did her subject changing act. "Want to look at my letters?"  
  
--  
  
Looking through Siobhan's letters, they discovered her mother lived in a place called Tenby in Wales. It sounded very picturesque, especially when compared with Siobhan's former residence. Kurt had been hoping for a telephone number too, so Siobhan could perhaps phone her mother.  
  
"So what do we do now Kurt?" Siobhan asked.  
  
"I really do not know. You could write to your mother to let her know you are ok, but the letter could take weeks." Kurt considered something else. "Also, if she is not allowed in America, she cannot pick you up."  
  
"So all this is a waste of time..."  
  
"Nein! I made a promise, Siobhan. The money I have for a rainy day, I will use that to get you a ticket to the U.K."  
  
"No! Its not fair, you've already spent loads on me." Siobhan was clearly having doubts, she looked anguished and her voice broke with emotion. "Tickets cost a bomb, you'll be left with no money at all!"  
  
"Ah, I only have to write to my friend in Germany..." Kurt began to say, but he could see her point, tickets were costly and his passport could cause some trouble with officials at the airport.  
  
Siobhan fidgeted and put a comb through her mass of curls. Kurt sat deep in thought, in a classic 'The Thinker' pose. Then he got up suddenly in one fluid movement and opened a chest of drawers, shaking out one of his bizarre coats. Searching through the pockets, he found what he was looking for.  
  
"We are going to make a phone call, Siobhan." He said, as he picked her up and teleported.  
  
--  
  
In a nearby phone box, Kurt realised he probably should have applied his disguise. Fortunately no one was about and Siobhan made herself useful as a lookout. Kurt looked at the piece of paper with Barry's number written on it, perhaps the man would be willing to help, the man had said to give him a call if Kurt needed anything after all.  
  
A young female voice answered the phone. Kurt presumed it was the daughter Barry had talked about. "Hello, is your father there?" he asked politely. The girl shouted something Kurt couldn't pick up, then Barry's deep voice said "Hey, who's callin?"  
  
"Ah, Guten tag, Barry, this is Kurt Wagner. I, ah, I need your help with something."  
  
"Well spit it out and I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Ja well, the little girl, Siobhan, I still have her with me. She wants to go home, but it will be very costly."  
  
Barry gave a small chuckle down the phone. "Don't sweat it, friend, you wouldn't guess who Gonzo's next of kin was, all the money he made is my wife's. We're loaded, man."  
  
"Ah, that is good!" Kurt sounded relieved. "Siobhan is better off with her mother, but there is a problem, she lives in the U.K."  
  
"And you want ol' Barry to come to the rescue. Don't worry, I'll hook you up with whatever you need. Tickets, passports, the lot. Just say the word."  
  
"What word?"  
  
"...Never mind. I'll have what you need in a week, two weeks tops."  
  
Siobhan nudged Kurt, "People coming!" she hissed.  
  
"Danke! Come any night of the week!" Kurt said hurriedly.  
  
Barry figured out the conversation was about to be cut short. "Cya" he managed to say, before the phone was put down.  
  
--  
  
Just over a week later, late at night, Kurt noticed a light just beyond the locked gates leading to the church. Taking a closer look, he realised it was Barry and with him was a little girl with a tennis ball. The girl was obviously Barry's daughter, as the tennis ball was glowing in the dark and she looked like she was ready to throw it at a window, perhaps to gain his attention. Waking Siobhan up, they teleported to the gate just in time.  
  
The girl had straight, fair hair like her father and Siobhan successfully hid a look of jealousy. As Kurt unlocked the gate, Siobhan greeted the girl, "Hi, I'm Siobhan, you must be Tammy." Introductions made, Kurt led them up to the spire and Siobhan played hostess, making coffee for Kurt and Barry and pouring out lemonade for Tammy and herself.  
  
Tammy's expression was one of awe as she gazed at Kurt, her hands almost reaching out as if to touch the tip of his tail, Kurt noticed none of this however. Siobhan felt uncomfortable with Tammy staring at her friend that way, so came up with the suggestion of showing Tammy around. The girls left, leaving Barry and Kurt alone.  
  
"Perceptive, isn't she?" Barry remarked, as he heard Siobhan ask Tammy to show her the 'night-light trick' as the two girls walked down the stairs.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Kurt.  
  
"I brought Tammy round cos she's never met another mutant. Looks like your little girl caught on quick and doesn't want to share."  
  
Kurt laughed. "You are probably right, though she is not my little girl."  
  
"Is she not? You're the one who's been takin' care of her." Replied Barry. "Plus, loosing a parent is hard on a child. You must have helped her cope with that."  
  
Kurt looked thoughtful. He still remembered the day she had referred to him as 'Uncle Kurt', he had asked her about that and she'd said "I don't have any uncles, so you'll have to do." She made that sound like he was just a substitute until she found someone else, but the twinkle in her eyes and the hug she'd subjected him to afterwards made her message clear.  
  
"Maybe." Modesty was perhaps a fault with Kurt, he wasn't about to take all the credit for the way Siobhan had handled her situation so far. "But she needs a mother. Do you have the tickets?"  
  
--  
  
Downstairs, Siobhan and Tammy had run out of things to say and do. Tammy had impressed Siobhan with her instant lighting power and Siobhan had impressed Tammy with her cartwheels, but they didn't show it, there was no feeling of friendship between them. Both girls felt they had nothing in common.  
  
"I am like, so glad I don't look like your friend." Tammy eventually said to Siobhan.  
  
Siobhan flicked a curl away from her forehead and came to Kurt's defence. "He's a fun guy once you get to know him."  
  
"..I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Look girl, your Uncle Gonzo was a lot worse." Siobhan said, her anger rising. "He killed my dad!"  
  
Siobhan and Tammy glared at each other, Tammy looked away first, she was a guest and this was Siobhan's home. She remembered an unwritten rule; you don't diss a girl's turf when you're standing on it, not unless you be wanting to pick a fight. Same with a girl's friends.  
  
"Whoa, hey believe me I know. If my dad hadn't killed Gonzo, if it'd been the other way round, I know what would've happened to me. No disrespect to the blue guy, but I'm just saying I'm glad I'm just a human light bulb."  
  
Siobhan suppressed a laugh at that last sentence.  
  
"Aw c'mon girl you know I'm just trippin' with you. I'm sure the blue guy is nice and all, to be takin' you in AND with no favours asked." Tammy held out her hand. "Friends?"  
  
"Ok..." Siobhan made a visible effort to smile at the girl. "But your Uncle Gonzo still killed my dad. Tell you what, your dad got revenge for me big time by killing that pervert, so that makes it all even. So I guess we can be friends."  
  
They shook hands very formally, then burst out laughing.  
  
"We are like, so sad."  
  
"You said it."  
  
--  
  
Kurt looked at the fake passport, it appeared very authentic and the photo inside did look vaguely like himself. The photo of the man would mean Kurt would have to get a different pair of contact lenses, something he was going to do anyway, as there was no way he could withstand such strong lenses for long. This man's eyes were green, Kurt wondered if this was deliberate on Barry's part, perhaps in an effort to make Kurt and Siobhan look related.  
  
"This is very impressive. You think it will work?"  
  
"Sure, the guys who do this ain't ever been caught. Anyway, here's the tickets, got them myself. Return flight, so if it don't work out, you can always come back.  
  
"Ah, I hadn't thought about that."  
  
"Didn't think you would sonny boy. But here's the best bit. $5,000 cash, the cash Siobhan's dad paid to Gonzo night he was killed. It's yours."  
  
"I cannot accept this!" Kurt said, clearly surprised by the man's generosity.  
  
"You can, you will. Think of it as a donation to the church. Save the children fund, y'know?"  
  
"Ja, I get it, the save Siobhan fund." Kurt smiled. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done."  
  
"Heck well. I was christened here in the early 70's just before this place shut down. I'm just a sentimental fool who hates to see this go to ruin."  
  
"You are full of surprises, Barry."  
  
"I'm in good company then."  
  
They finished off the coffee and talked about the trials and tribulations of looking after small children, Kurt trying to gain some tips from Barry. He told Barry about Siobhan's car theft and Barry laughed, mentioning that Kurt should feel real lucky Siobhan doesn't know how to drive. Kurt had a mental image of Siobhan zipping around in a car on busy streets and grimaced.  
  
The girls eventually came back and together, they walked Barry and his daughter to the car.  
  
As Siobhan and Kurt waved them off, Siobhan said "I wish my hair was straight like hers."  
  
"Well if you're extra good, you can get a haircut, we can afford it now thanks to Barry."  
  
"He ain't as bad as I thought."  
  
"And his daughter?" Kurt asked, he had a feeling the two weren't about to be instant play pals.  
  
So-so." Siobhan said and Kurt gave her a look. "I'm jealous of her hair, ok? Do you have any idea how hard this is to brush?"  
  
Little did they know that Barry and his daughter were having a similar conversation, in Tammy's case, she was wishing her hair was curly. In contrast to Kurt, Barry held up against his daughter's pleading when she asked could she get her hair permed.  
  
Siobhan smiled inwardly. Kurt had once again given into her without any resistance.  
  
--  
  
Note: Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out my mistakes in Spanish - your review isn't showing up for me here yet, but fortunately I do receive review alerts to my email address - could you possibly email me with the correct words so I can make the necessary changes?  
  
Everyone, your reviews make this all worthwhile. Keep reviewing!  
  
Chapter 12 might take a while. 


End file.
